Celebrating Birthday The Tsukimori Way
by howling-wolf628
Summary: In this one-shot it's Kahoko's birthday and Len has planned a few things for her. Read to find out.


**This La Corda one-shot is dedicated to the author fiasco-freak. I'd like to wish you a very happy birthday and I want you to know how important you are to me. Thank you for always being there for me and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you in every step of your life. I'm very lucky to have you in my life. I know your birthday is on the 11****th**** but I posted this earlier cuz you're going to be out of town for the next week and you probably won't be able find an internet connection. Better to give you an advance present than a belated one. I know this is nothing much but I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Len Tsukimori woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He glared at the noisy little machine and turned it off. He got up and washed his face, brushed his teeth and took a shower. When he got out his eyes trailed off to the desk calendar and he saw the date. He smiled. It was _her _birthday today. He quickly got ready for school and walked to the music store where they'd meet every morning and walked to school together. He was actually ten minutes earlier than usual today. After waiting for almost eleven minutes he saw _her_ at a distance. He could easily spot her with her red hair, her violin case in one hand and her school bag on the other and of course she always had that smile on her face. Kahoko Hino came running towards him and gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"Good morning and happy birthday." Len said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I can't believe you're early again. I made sure to leave the house at least ten minutes early." She said as he took her school bag from her hand and she looped her arm around his.

"Well I got out early too. I couldn't let a beautiful young lady wait on her birthday now could I?" Len teased as they walked together to school. Kahoko laughed and they talked about their plans for the day and soon they reached Seiso Academy.

A lot of things had changed at school since Kahoko started going out with Len. Kazuki Hihara was still his hyper self even though he'd never show how hurt he was but she never found put that he had feelings for her. Ryotaro Tsuchiura was still a good friend to her as always. He actually confessed his feelings for her but she said that she didn't feel the same way and she was sorry that she couldn't return his feelings. Ryotaro had given her a sad smile and said that he was happy for her and that he will always be by her side as her friend. Azuma Yunoki had stopped his actions when he found out. Kahoko remembered his exact words.

"So you chose him over me huh?" She remembered him chuckling when he had said that and admitted his defeat.

They walked inside the school grounds and Len handed her school bag to her. They went in the General Educations department and Len walked her to class and squeezed her hand and smiled at her before leaving. Kahoko went inside and was greeted by bone crushing hugs from her best friends, Mio and Nao.

"Happy Birthday Kaho-chan!" They told her and handed her a small wrapped up box. She opened it to find a locket with a pretty stone on it. She loved it and thanked her friends with a hug.

There was still time before class started. Ryotaro came inside and wished Kahoko happy birthday with a smile on his face. He asked her to come outside class for a moment and she did as he said. Once they got out Ryotaro took out a bracelet from his pocket which had piano and violin designs around it.

"I know it's not much but still…." He said as he gave it to her.

"It's lovely Tsuchiura-kun. Thank you so much." She said and went back to class. He was happy to see her put it on as she walked to her seat. When she got back to her seat Mio and Nao started throwing questions at her about her plans with Len. She was supposed to skip practice with Len during lunch time so she could spend time with her friends. It was actually Len who suggested that. Later on she was supposed to go home after school and Len said that he would pick her up at six.

* * *

During lunch time she sat outside with her friends; Nami Amou and Shouko Fuyuumi had also joined them. Nami gave her a few pictures of her that she took and had given all of them unique names. Shouko gave her a hand made handkerchief with pretty designs on it. Kahoko loved both their presents and hugged them.

"Kaho-chan!" They heard Kazuki's loud voice at the distance. He came running towards them with his trumpet case in his hand. He panted when he came in front of them. He held his knees catching his breath.

"Are you alright Hihara-senpai?" She asked a little worried about her friend. He quickly went back to his usual self.

"Yeah I'm fine. By the way, Happy Birthday Kaho-chan!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Why thank you, Hihara-senpai." She smiled at him.

"I've got a little something for you." He said and took out his trumpet and started playing it. Everyone quickly recognized the melody. He played "Happy birthday" on the trumpet for her. Once he was done everyone clapped for him.

"Encore! Encore!" Nami cheered for him.

"That was great Hihara-senpai. Thank you so much." Kahoko thanked him and he just laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." He said and said his goodbye because class was about to start soon.

* * *

After school, Kahoko said goodbye to her friends at the school grounds and hurried towards the entrance gates where Len was waiting for her. She gave him a hug when she saw him. He returned it and tucked a strand of her behind her ear with a smile on his face.

"Shall we get going?" Len asked taking her hand in his. Kahoko smiled and nodded and the two walked towards her house. They didn't notice Azuma's limo parked nearby.

Len walked Kahoko home and told her that he'll come to pick her up at six. Kahoko kissed him on the cheek and went inside after he had left. She wondered what he had planned for the night. He wouldn't tell her anything no matter how much she had asked. She went to her room, taking out what she was going to wear for the night and was about to go and take a shower but she stopped when her cell phone vibrated indicating she had a new message. She checked it to see that she had a message from Azuma. She was surprised by the way he addressed her. It read,

"_Hino-san, I'd like to wish u a very happy birthday. I was hoping to drop u off home today but I guess it wasn't possible since you already had plans with Tsukimori. Have a good time with him – Yunoki-senpai"_

She smiled when she read that and quickly sent a reply saying thank you. Afterwards she went to take her shower.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tsukimori residence Len placed the take out he had ordered on the kitchen counter and quickly went up to his room and took a shower. He came out wearing a pair of black pants and black shirt leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. He put on a black coat and grabbed the bouquet of white roses he had ordered for her and went out. He took out his black BMW m3 and drove to the Hino residence.

When he reached there he parked the car and took a deep breath and let it out when he stood at her doorstep. He rang the doorbell, waiting for her to answer.

When Kahoko opened the door Len couldn't breathe as he stared at the woman in front of him. She wore a pale aqua silk dress with ruffled layers below the waist that undulated gently whenever she moved. It took him a while to regain his composure. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He spoke. She giggled at his reaction.

"Why thank you and you look handsome yourself." She said and tried looking what he was hiding behind his back. He noticed that and slowly took out the bouquet of white roses from behind him. "These are for you." He said as he handed her the flowers. She took them and smelled the wonderful scent.

"They're beautiful and they smell wonderful. Thank you so much Len." She said giving him a hug.

"Now now, are you just going to make him stand out there or let him come in?" The two quickly let go of each other when they heard Kahoko's older sister's voice. They turned to her and saw she had an evil smile on her face. Len nodded to her as greeting and she just waved at him in response.

"Sis can you put these in a vase please? I was just about to leave." Kahoko said to her.

"Sure thing. You two have a good time now. Don't go too far." She winked at Kahoko and took the bouquet off her hands. The two blushed at her comment.

"….Si-sis…." Kahoko stammered. Len said nothing as he kept his eyes on the ground. Her sister laughed at their reactions.

"Relax you two. I'm just messing with you. Have a good time." Kahoko waved her goodbye and soon the couple was out of the house. Len opened the door of the passenger seat for her and closed it and went to the driver's seat once Kahoko was seated.

As Len drove towards his house he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested on Kahoko's hand. She liked the feeling of his cold hand on her warm one. Soon they reached the Tsukimori residence. She wondered why he had decided to invite her to his home when they could've gone out. Not that she minded spending her birthday at the Tsukimori residence. As long as they were together it didn't matter to her where they celebrated her birthday.

Len parked the car and they went inside the house and hung his coat on the coat rack. Kahoko heard him close the front door behind her and she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist. She smiled as Len nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck. She placed her hand on his and he took a deep breath taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

"You….smell nice." He mumbled. Kahoko laughed and said, "Oh so now you're sniffing my hair?" He laughed at her remark and let her go.

"Yeah, I can't help it." He said as he stared at her. He slowly drew his face closer to hers until their lips touched in a soft sweet kiss.

When they pulled back Len suddenly remembered about the food he had ordered. It'll get cold if they don't have dinner soon. He told her to wait for him in the living room while he went to the kitchen to prepare the food. She was actually worried about him. Since kitchen and him didn't go well together. But she decided to trust him. After waiting for fifteen minutes Len came back from the kitchen. She noticed his sleeves were rolled up till his elbows and he looked a bit exhausted.

"Dinner is served, me lady." Len playfully said as he held out his hand for her which she happily took. They went inside the dining room which was connected with the living room and the kitchen. Kahoko was amazed when she saw the dining table. Len had arranged it neatly and nicely. Len pulled a chair for her to sit down.

"Dig in. I know I didn't make them, but still I hope you enjoy it." He said and the two ate their dinner. Kahoko really enjoyed he food. After they were done with dinner Len took their plates back to the kitchen. Kahoko wanted to help him but he insisted that it was her birthday and she shouldn't do any of the work. He came back in a while with deserts. Len placed the ice-cream and jello on the table.

"I…well I made the jello. I was only able to make it because it didn't involve cooking. It was instant jello and I just had to put in the ref-" He was cut off as Kahoko up her finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter what or how easy it was to make it Len. What matters is you went through the trouble of making something. Thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me." She smiled at him. He took her hand and pressed it against his cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome." He spoke and kissed her hands. Then they had their desert and Len got up to take the plates back to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should come with you just to check that everything is alright in there." Kahoko said as she got up.

"No!" Len quickly held her shoulders and made her sit back down.

"There's no need Kahoko. Everything is under control." He gave her a smile and left quickly.

"_That was close."_ He thought as he made his way into the kitchen.

Later on they went to Len's room. He had more than dinner planned for her special day. Kahoko saw that his room was as organized as ever. Len took a rectangular wrapped box from the table.

"Here, I got this for you. Happy birthday, Kahoko. I hope you'll like it" He wished her as he handed her the box. She took it and they both sat down on his bed. She opened it and there was a crystal violin showpiece inside. She looked at its beauty for a moment.

"It's absolutely beautiful." She whispered and held it to her chest.

"Thank you so much Len. You're the best." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. They pulled away from each other and Len spoke.

"There's one more thing I've got planned for tonight."

"And what is that?" She saw him get his violin case and he took out his violin and took his position. He started playing a piece she never heard before but it was beautiful. It wasn't like those pieces he'd usually perform in competitions. It was simple yet beautiful. It warmed up her heart. She could feel his passion for music overflowing in that piece. It almost sounded like her music, only better. Kahoko closed her eyes and let the music take her off to a different world. As always his music was beautiful and he soon ended it with a ritardando. He looked at her to see her reaction. She had that beautiful smile on her face as she stood up.

"That was simply beautiful Len. I've never heard that piece before. What's it called?" She asked as she watched him put his violin back in its case.

"Well, I still haven't given it a name yet." He said.

"Wait, you mean you composed that?" She knew he was talented but to compose something this beautiful, now that was something else.

"Yeah, I composed it especially for this day. For you, Kahoko." He said and came closer to her. She was about to thank him but he spoke before she could.

"I think you might be wondering why I brought you home tonight instead of taking you out." Kahoko nodded saying yes. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Because if we went out, we wouldn't be able to do this." He said and pinned her against the bed and kissed her fiercely on the lips. He snaked one hand around her waist while he used the other as support to prevent him from squishing her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. She let him slip his tongue in and felt him explore her thoroughly. He broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down her neck. She got goosebumps and clutched onto his hair.

"Oh Len….." He was satisfied hearing her moan. After a few more kisses the two were out of breath. Len smiled down at the beautiful woman and gave her a chaste kiss. She smiled at him, touching his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Len…Thank you for making this the best birthday ever."

"I love you too and you're welcome. It was my pleasure."

Soon after Len dropped her off home and returned. He was tired; it had been a long day. But one of the best days of his life. He was about to head straight to bed and doze off when he remembered something. He went into the kitchen and sighed in seeing the mess.

"Kitchen will be the death of me one day."

* * *

**So there you go. Of course other readers please feel free to review. Your reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Hope you liked it and I'd like to thank the author MusicFlows for giving me the idea for Kahoko's dress. I mean, come on I'm a guy; I could never come up with something like that. So a big hand for MusicFlows :)**

**So fiasco-freak I hope I was able to make this birthday the best ever, just like Len had done for Kahoko and once again happy birthday C:  
**


End file.
